


Small Pleasures

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billie pov, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's about time someone made sure Dean got what he deserved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for sw0rdy who after her awful day on Friday deserves a little _**something something**_ *hugs* and she and I were waxing way lyrical on the merits of what Billie actually thinks about Dean and Sam. Apparently my thinky thoughts at 8am on a Sunday aren't half bad, so she asked for a Billie POV from the episode. Hope this is what you wanted hun.

_Dean Winchester._

As much as she's loathe to admit it, he kinda lives up to the hype, and what pisses Billie off more than anything else is both the brothers have been trading on that reputation for far too long.

Billie hovers in the background watching Dean try and spin a fucked up situation into a normal scenario and shakes her head. "Some things never change."

His need to smooth everything over will get him killed one day, and not the 'I'm just popping down to Hell for some groceries and a chew toy' kind of killed, but really very _dead_. No swapsies, no take backs.

Michelle's the first person Billie's seen that's been brave enough to call it like it is and not shy away from the Winchester's very real reaction to her words.

"I watched the man I love die, there's no _normal_ after that!"

Billie sighs and clicks her fingers - _freeze frame_ \- and moves in close to Dean's face. If time weren't standing still she'd be able to smell his breath, feel it ruffle her curls. "Why won't you admit it?"

The pain in his eyes isn't enough to make her want to hand him that pass he's still hoping to get, but it's _plenties_ enough to prove exactly what she's been thinking on for the last few months.

Dean Winchester can't live without his brother.

He doesn't actually _want_ to live without his brother.

Crouching in front of an immobile Dean, Billie pokes him in the cheek half expecting a, "Hey!", instead she watches the dimple of her fingerprint form and hold.

This gig has some perks; messing with her nemesis is definitely one of them.

Nemesis, damn it. Now even she's endowing the moron with properties he doesn't deserve.

So many people have orbited the Winchesters, been caught in their cross fire, and so many of those people have said the same thing, but there's been a glaring error in their logic. It isn't because Dean's incapable of keeping on without Sam, it's because he doesn't _want_ to keep on without Sam.

Bobby Singer assumed, and waxed lyrical very loudly, that John landed a burden at his oldest's feet when he told Dean to take care of Sam, when in fact what he did was give the man a _reason_ to live.

Had Dean been an only child, had this entire messed up life engulfed him and he didn't have Sam there as an anchor, as a compass point to aim for, he'd have died and stayed dead a very long time ago. Sam Winchester is Dean Winchester's entire reason for being. The one thing in this crazy universe that keeps Dean human, and tethered.

Dean's lost absolutely everything, he's not been allowed to keep a grip on a single piece of happiness or goodness. She might think that's the least he deserves, but Sam is the only thing standing between him and utter hopelessness most days.

That isn't screwed up, that's kismet, that's the grand scheme working out the kinks and finding a way to have one of it's Champions carry on even when they want to lay down on the matt and call time. Billie hates the very thought of giving Dean Champion status, but there's no denying the man's done some good, White Knight to a lot of helpless souls.

Fuck it, he's saved the world countless times. They both have.

That doesn't mean they should be allowed to fuck with the natural order.

Both the brothers have ping ponged between dead and alive so many times now they assume it's their God given right to be handed those passes.

Billie stands, dusts imaginary lint from her legs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Fine, you win, for now. The Darkness is a big bad chocked full of ass and all kinds of nasty, but the minute, the _second_ she's toast, so are you!"

Stepping backwards, she clicks her fingers and watches Dean's heart break. Every time Sammy bites the big one another slice of his soul is ripped away. Eventually there's only gonna be a swinging brick and a vacant sign.

There's a small measure of pleasure to be had seeing him realise what she's known for a while.

There is no happily ever after without Sam, and he now knows that she's going to do everything in her power to make sure no one breaks her rules.

_No swapsies_ , **no take backs.**


End file.
